1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filmmaking and the making of other content, and more specifically to the review of such content during its making or production.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The term “dailies” is generally used to describe the raw, unedited and/or uncut footage shot each day during the making, filming and/or production of a motion picture, movie, television program, commercial, etc. Dailies, which are also sometimes called “rushes,” may include the previous day's scenes, processed overnight by a lab, and screened after work the next day by the producer, director and/or crew heads to chart the progress of the film and/or for preliminary edits and cuts. Dailies may be made by developing the day's footage, synchronizing it to sound, and printing it on film for viewing by the director very early the next day. However, the term dailies may be used to refer to any raw footage, regardless of when it is developed or printed.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.